A Carta de Goyle
by Adriana Snape
Summary: Aquela carta afastaria Goyle de uma vez por todas da maldita garota!


**A carta de Goyle**

Eu juro que achei que daria certo. Tipo, eu pirava no cara, mas ele parecia querer só saber de garotas. E eu tinha ciúmes, muito ciúmes. No fundo, sempre achei que ele ficaria comigo se soubesse dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Se soubesse como eu gostava dele, gostava de ficar perto dele.

Daí apareceu aquela lá, como era mesmo o nome dela? Loraine alguma coisa. Ela apareceu, e de repente o Goyle não queria mais falar de outra coisa. Nem a festa de Halloween e aquelas comidas deliciosas que os elfos prepararam deu pra distrair o Goyle do rabo da menina. Era Loraine pra lá, Loraine pra cá, Loraine até sair pelo nariz. E no próprio dia do Halloween, enquanto eu beliscava sozinho as tortas de abóbora sobre a mesa, ele babava mel enquanto falava com ela.

De noite, no dormitório, ele me disse que tinha chamado a nanica pra sair (é, além disso ela era baixinha). Parecia um bosta contando aquilo pra mim, na maior melação. Eu fiquei com tanta, mas com tanta raiva dele. Pra que vir me falar essas coisas? Será que ele não se liga? Não chega o Draco, que cada dia arruma uma tonta pra passar a mão, e depois fica contando tudo como se eu estivesse interessado.

Mas o Goyle, ah não, ele não podia fazer uma coisa daquela comigo. Eu é que não ia ficar parado feito um idiota ouvindo aquele monte de merda.

"Por que você não toma uma atitude?" eu disse, falsamente. Nunca na vida fui tão falso com ele como naquele momento. "Faça alguma coisa, chama ela pra sair..."

"Você acha, Crabbe? Será que ela iria comigo para Hogsmeade antes do Natal?"

Só de pensar em ficar mais dois meses ouvindo aquele monte de besteira, meu estômago se retorceu e eu achei que ia vomitar. "O natal ainda tá muito longe, besta. Chama ela pra ir até ali no mato e pronto, se resolve tudo."

A resposta dele foi o que me fez ver que seria ela ou eu.

"Não," ele disse. "Não quero só dar uns pega nela ali no mato. Cara, acho que eu tô apaixonado".

Se eu tivesse um balaço ali naquela hora, tinha tacado na cara dele pra arrebentar. Mas não tinha. Então fiz cara de quem nem liga e comentei, me rasgando por dentro: "Apaixonado, é? Não sei por quê, ela nem tem peito direito..."

Ele riu, zombando da minha dor. "Isso eu vou ver, e depois te conto. Mas não é o que me interessa em primeiro lugar, tá sabendo? Eu quero é ficar com ela. Tipo... Quero que ela me ache um cara legal, entende?" Eu não respondi nada. Não deu. "Quero que ela fique olhando pra mim e pense tipo 'Uau, que cara legal', sei lá, alguma coisa assim."

"Então escreve uma carta, ué!" eu falei, sem o mínimo interesse.

"E você acha que eu tenho como escrever um negócio que vai deixar a menina tipo AAAHHH??"

Eu não sabia, mas esperava isso mesmo, que ela achasse o Goyle tão cretino quanto eu estava achando naquela hora.

Daí ele escreveu a carta. E eu nem lembro direito de que jeito, mas colocou no material dela depois de uma aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Daí o que aconteceu foi muito, muito estranho. Ela veio falar comigo! Eu fiquei, tipo, sem entender nada daquilo, enquanto limpava a sujeira que um explosivim tinha feito no meu sapato.

"Ei, Crabbe, será que eu posso falar com você um pouquinho?" ela disse, chegando perto mas ainda olhando para meu sapato com cara de nojo.

Eu olhei o Goyle se afastando sorrindo, achando que eu ia dar uma força, e aquilo me irritou tanto, mas tanto, que eu resolvi chutar o balde.

"O que é?" e ela me mostrou a carta. "Eu quero que você me ajude a resolver um rolo aí com o seu amigo Goyle. Queria saber qual é a dele."

Palavras de amor. Do Goyle, escritas com a letra dele. Para outra pessoa que não eu. Aquilo ferveu meu sangue, arrepiou meus cabelos, fez minhas tripas irem parar no pé. A letra dele escrevendo frases bobas e emotivas pra uma garota, pra uma nanica sem sal que jamais ia conseguir entender o esforço que ele precisou fazer pra escrever aquilo tudo.

Olhei mais uma vez sobre o ombro e vi o vulto grande do Goyle lá longe. Então olhei bem pra cara dela e disse: "Essa carta não é pra você. Por que está na sua mão?", do jeito mais sério que consegui.

Ela olhou pra mim, parecendo confusa. "Mas aqui em cima tem o meu nome escrito, Loraine!"

"Ah, você é Loraine? A gente achava que Loraine fosse aquela sua amiga ali, a loirinha bonita de cabelos compridos. Como é o nome dela?"

A menina pareceu alguém que foi pegar um pacote de salgadinhos no armário e descobriu que o negócio tava vazio. Ficou com a maior cara de pata, olhando pra mim. "Louise é o nome dela".

"Isso... Acho que o Goyle se confundiu. É com ela que ele quer sair."

A garota saiu derrotada, e eu sorri para mim mesmo. Eu sabia que a amiga dela nunca ia dar bola para o Goyle. Ela era um tipo de miss sonserina, uma garota super popular, todo mundo queria sair com ela. Ela era tão popular que já tinha até esnobado o Draco! Nunca que ele teria uma chance.

Naquela noite, meu amigo ficou na maior ansiedade, querendo saber o que eu e ela havíamos conversado. Eu tive que fazer todo o possível para contornar, para ele não saber do que eu havia feito. Tipo, ele ia me matar se soubesse que eu catei a carta dele e joguei pra uma garota com quem ele jamais ia conseguir nada. E a Loraine, por quem ele estava apaixonado, havia ficado magoada e triste com ele, achando que tinha sido desprezada.

Mas ele nem descobriu nada. E eu passei a noite toda em claro, na cama, antecipando o momento em que o Goyle levaria um fora e fazendo planos pro futuro, quando eu teria coragem de falar de meus sentimentos para ele e finalmente poderíamos ficar juntos.

No dia seguinte, tive o maior susto da minha vida quando vi a tal da Louise, a bonitona, conversando com o Goyle perto da porta do herbário. Ela ria e jogava o cabelo para trás, era uma verdadeira pintura, muito mais bonita do que qualquer outra garota da escola. E a tal da Loraine ali adiante, com outras duas meninas, as inseparáveis amigas que sempre cercam garotas populares como aquela, talvez buscando umas migalhas de rapazes que sobram.

Goyle sorria também, parecia hipnotizado. Perto dele, o Draco espumava. Daí o Draco me viu e veio falar comigo.

"Que história é essa? Você sabia que o Goyle tem interesse na Louise?"

"Hmm..." eu respondi vagamente. Já conheço o Draco, sei que a única opinião que importa pra ele é a dele mesmo.

"Como pode? A galinha falou que a carta que recebeu dele era a coisa mais linda, pura e sincera que já leu na vida. Pura e sincera, de onde ele tirou isso? Como se não bastasse aquela doida ficar chamando o Goyle de Fofucho e Goducho, agora os dois ainda vão sair juntos..."

Não consegui responder nada, o meu feitiço tinha saído pelo lado errado da varinha. Ali adiante, Goyle passou a mão pela cintura da linda loira e me deu as costas, se afastando com ela. De longe, ele ainda olhou pra mim e me sinalizou levantando o polegar, em um misto de agradecimento e ironia.

**FIM**

Autor: Adriana Snape  
E-mail: A carta de Goyle  
Capa: http://img49.imageshack.us/img49/334/capacartadegoylequ9.jpg  
Sinopse: Aquela carta afastaria Goyle de uma vez por todas da maldita garota!  
Shipper: Crabbe/Goyle  
Classificação: Livre  
Gênero: Romance  
Observação: Betada por Andromeda Black


End file.
